


Open Source

by mayachain



Series: 14Valentines2018 [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Aftermath of a Case, Community: 14valentines, Episode Tag, Gen, Minor Canonical Character(s), POV Female Character, Season/Series 04, no cut and run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: Post "The Hot Potato Job", Emily Margold wins.





	Open Source

By the time the dust settles at VerdAgra, Emily’s potatoes are in far too many hands to go after them all.

It starts with the Sanchez’, a family of six whom Emily has known for years. It continues with the Darnells, a family of five, and goes on with the Pileggis, a family of three.

The lawyers Sophie and Mr. Ford recommended shore up the legal protection she needs. Hardison tracks VerdAgra’s correspondence in case another set of goons is set loose on Em.

Dermot. Allen. Winther. Kao. Mateu. Scura. Johnson. Yospe. Kirsch.

The painstaking documentation she slaved over for her thesis has less say in the courtroom than she thought it would have, but she has it, has the real life potato, and newly-confirmed CEO Jana West does not.

There’s a limit to how many spuds Emily can give away at first, but when the first yield comes in, every one of her recipients passes on at least one to a neighbor.

It’s not a patent – she doesn’t _want_ it to be a patent – until Eliot calls and says they’ve unexpectedly gained an in with the Federal Bureau.

The Kaos and Johnsons have family in Virginia, Ms. Kirsch has a sister in Minnesota. Juan Mateu takes a spud home to his grandmother, and -

Emily’s baby has gone international. 

Hardison adjusts his crawlers to ensure that she doesn’t inadvertently become responsible for a war. Em gets a picture of Parker enjoying home made chips with chocolate sauce, face carefully turned away from the camera.

 

.


End file.
